Smile
by The Sebastian Michaelis
Summary: Umi was alone in a world were you need friendship to survive.She truly needed someone, and that someone found her.She had always felt unloved, uncared for, and alone. But now she has this new feeling, love.What will she think about the host club? HoneyxOC
1. A friend

**YAY a new story! **

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

A girl sat in the darkest corner of the library, her face buried in a book. Her long navy blue hair hung freely down her back as she silently did what looked like reading. But she wasn't she was softly sobbing to herself. Umi Meoki was an orphan, she always felt as if she had a hole in her heart. Love was a word she was unfamiliar with. She grew up in an orphanage but she was also bounced in and out of foster homes. The moving made her life worse, but it had finally stopped. She was at a wonderful school in Boston, she didn't any friends but she still thought it was better than some of the others.

"Hello" a kind voice said walking up to Umi who quickly wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"Hi" Umi whispered she looked up to see a short boy she had heard about named Mitskuni but most people called him Honey.

"You look upset" he replied knelling down so to her eye level because she was sitting on the floor.

"I-I'm not" she lied.

"You don't have to lie to me" Honey said pushing a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Mitskuni-kun" Umi whispered looking into his brown eyes.

"Umi-chan you have beautiful eyes" he replied.

"Thank you" she replied slightly smiling.

"Your welcome" he said offering her his hand so he could help her up.

She gladly took it and then he helped her to her feet. He was happy to help her because he had heard her story.

"Want to work on our projects together? I can help you with your" Honey offered.

"Thanks" Umi replied biting her lip, she hadn't even thought about her project until now.

"Well what are doing your on?" he asked.

"I don't know yet" she replied staring off into space, it was almost summer and she couldn't risk failing.

"I haven't started mine either" Honey said smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Reviews are loved **


	2. Just a dream

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Just a dream<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Umi mouthed, she had fallen asleep in the corner of the library and that it was all a dream.<p>

Her eyes were still red from crying, and the pages on her book have wrinkles where tears had dried. She wanted to just run away, from everyone. She hugged her book close to her chest as she got up and walked to an empty desk, trying to find a better place to concentrate on her reading. But squeals from the girls who crowded around one the cutest boy in school seemed to echo in the library. 'Never will I have anyone' Umi thought staring off into space.

"Look its fish girl!" a girl yelled, bumping into Umi's chair causing her to fall backwards.

Umi was used to this, being called 'fish girl' and being pushed. She couldn't even remember the last she smiled; it must have been years been now.

"Ms. Meoki are you okay?" Someone asked offering her a hand, she declined there offer and stood her self up.

"Yeah" she whispered not even turning to face the person, she just want to be left alone.

'How can I have such a realistic dream? Why did I even think it was reality? Mitskuni is rich and I'm an orphan. It would never work' she thought walking out of the library and looking for a spare classroom to read in. She opened the door to a class room and quickly looked in, to her surprise it was occupied by the so called 'host club'.

"Welcome" Tamaki said as she walked inside, she replied with a wave.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked smirking.

She frowned, then turned around and walked away. She didn't have time to play their mind games nor did she care that they were rich and of course gorgeous. She quickly pulled her long navy hair into a ponytail and then straightened her black shirt that matched her black ripped skinny jeans.

"Wait! What's your name!" a voice called behind her, the person tried to grab her shoulder but she side stepped and then hid in the middle of a crowd.

"Who in the world was that girl?" Someone else asked.

She could still hear the voices of the two people who followed her even though she was almost back to the library. She had planned to stay after school so she could study and work on a report, but mostly to be alone. Knowing most kids didn't stay after gave her a sense of assuredness that she was going to be the only one there.

"All students you are excused at this time" the secretary in the office announced over the PA system.

The halls were crammed with people trying to get out as fast as possible. Luckily Umi had slipped out of school before the rush and went straight to the library. It was much easier to focus when she was alone and she just loved having all those books to her self.

"Oh wow" Umi mumbled as she pulled a book off the shelf and started to flip through it.

"I personally like that book too" someone said.

"Huh?" Umi said turning around to face the other person.

"I'm Tamaki" he said smirking.

"I know that, now please give me some peace and leave" Umi replied.

"Fine then, I'll go" he muttered walking out of the room.

"Finally, I have this place to my self" she sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Review please! **


	3. Moving

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

"Oh, I can find some where else to go if you want" a familiar voice said.

Umi knew who it was, Mitskuni. But she didn't wan tot kick him out nor did she want to see his face because it reminded her that she could never be with him.

"You can stay if you like" Umi replied quickly burring her face in the closest book.

"Thanks" he said smiling, not that she would notice.

Umi quickly gathered her stuff and but it in one of the chairs. She so wanted to talk to Mitskuni but she didn't dare move from her seat. She could hear him humming to himself and she recognized the melody. It was a song she had heard once before, some where but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So what's your name?" Mitskuni asked.

"Umi" she replied softly.

"That's a pretty name" he said before getting back to searching the shelves for a book.

"Thank you" she replied.

Umi was a nervous wreck around him, she had liked him since the first day she started going to this school. She looked over the spin of her book so she could get a glimpse of him, but not too long a look or he would see her.

"Bye" Mitskuni said walking out of the library.

"FINALLY" Umi said.

She put her book down and then grabbed her sketch book; she started sketching a picture of Mitskuni when she noticed something on the floor near one of the shelves. She walked over to it see Mitskuni's stuffed rabbit Usa-chan lying there. She picked it up and then carried over to her table before setting it down.

"Wow, it's so cute" Umi marveled.

Umi looked at the clock on the wall and then quickly got her stuff and Mitskuni's bunny and left the school. She knew she had to walk 5 blocks to get to Mitskuni's house so she could give him his rabbit and then 2 more blocks to get 'home'. She nervously walked up to Mitskuni's door and then hit the door bell. He answered the door.

"Hi!" he said when saw her.

"Y-You left Usa-chan at the library" Umi replied handing him his stuffed animal.

"Thank you so much! I had no clue where I left Usa-chan!" he said smiling.

"Well um bye" she replied walking away.

"Wait! Would you like to stay and have a snack or something?" Honey offered.

"Sure I guess" Umi replied turning around and walking in his house.

The inside was magnificent! Warm golden colors covered the walls and a large spiral stair case stood in the far right corner. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, but wait what would her foster parents say when she got home late? Would they send her back to the orphanage? Honey had already headed to the kitchen was returning when she had started to dig through her bag for her phone. She called her foster parents who were furious, threatening to send her back and to call the orphanage. She was so frustrated she just hung up. She was fed up with then any way. But how would she go to school? She hadn't thought about that. Warm tears started to fall down her face.

"What's wrong?" Honey panicked, he had only been gone for minutes now she was in tears.

"I-I'm being sent back to the orphanage" Umi sobbed.

"Oh" Honey stood there watching her cry then he had an idea.

Honey ran up the spiral stair case and then moments later he returned with his parents.

"Mitskuni told us what happened" his father started.

"And we decided that you can stay here for a while if you like dear" his mother finished.

"Oh my, that's so kind of you. To this for a stranger" she replied wiping away her tears.

"Well you helped me, now I'm helping you" Honey said.

"Thank you so much!" she replied.

"Well why don't you call your old foster family and tell them we're sending someone to get your things" Honey's father said.

"Okay" Umi replied.

She quickly called her old foster family and told them to ready her things that she had a new foster family. A rich, high class, fancy one! She was happy that she would be able to continue her studies. The Haninozuka's chauffeur returned with a small bag full of Umi things and then Honey showed her to the guest room. It was medium sized and the walls were orange. It had a small dresser and a book shelf, just what she needed.

"Thanks again Mitskuni" she said.

"It's no problem" he replied closing the door.

She was so happy yet still she couldn't even attempt a smile. It was as if she had forgotten how.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Review! **


	4. Late night snacks

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club **

She was tired and her eyes stung because had been rubbing them, but she heard something down stairs that made her nervous. So she quickly slipped out to see what it was. She saw a light in the kitchen and then walked in. Mitskuni stood next to the fridge, no shirt on just pajama bottoms.

"Oh hey" he said noticing her.

"Hi" she replied waving.

She was sort of embarrassed because she was wearing a pink shirt and skirt that usually slept in. It was the only pink thing she owned.

"Pink is your color" he said after taking a bite of a cinnamon pop tart that lye on the counter.

"I'm not very fond of pink actually, this is the only pink thing I have" she replied looking at her little outfit.

"Well I think you look nice in pink" he muttered.

"Thanks" she said.

"What something to eat?" he asked breaking the pop tart in half and offering her a piece.

"Thank you" she replied, taking the piece of pop tart and biting a tiny piece off.

"Do you come down stairs in the middle of the night often?" she asked.

"Sometimes" he replied shrugging.

"Why?" she questioned.

"I just can't sleep sometimes" he replied.

"Well you could come and visit me sometimes if you like" Umi offered pulling her navy back into a ponytail.

"Okay" he replied nodding.

"Oh and you should be more careful where you leave Usa-chan" she said handing him his rabbit.

"Where did I leave her this time?" he asked laughing.

"Next to my bed" she replied.

"Why don't you smile? Or is it a personal thing?" he asked.

"Well I haven't smiled in years and it's like I forgot how" she explained looking at her black and white striped socks.

"Wow" he replied, he didn't really understand but it still was surprising.

Mitskuni jumped up and sat on the counter then patted the space next to him so Umi would sit with him. She gladly sat beside him dangling her feet over the edge and kicking at the air. Honey stared at her in wonder still trying to comprehend that she couldn't smile. At all.

"Good night Mitskuni" Umi said with a little wave and then she walked back up the spiral stair case to her room.

When she got back to her room she closed and locked the door. Then she took out her most precious item, a small blue stuffed rabbit. Before she was orphaned her biological parents had given it to her. It had a small name tag on it that said her name 'Umi Meoki'. She didn't have a middle name though she wished she did.

"Good night Sky" she whispered to the small stuffed animal that she held so tightly to her chest.

**Knock knock **

She quickly hid the animal under the blanket and then she said 'come in'. It was Mitskuni, he was still awake.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey" he replied "May I come in?"

"Of course" she said closing the door after he had come in.

He sat on her bed and then spotted the little bump in the blanket and pulled out her bunny 'Sky'.

"Don't touch that!" Umi said.

"Sorry" he replied handing her Sky.

"My real parents gave her to me" she said holding the bunny close to her heart.

"Oh" he muttered.

"Sky is the only thing that I have from them" she continued.

"Well I think Sky is adorable" he said.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"Well I better leave you alone so you can get some sleep" he said walking towards the door.

"Good night Umi" he said walking out and quietly shutting the door.

"Isn't he just a dream Sky?" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Review! **

**Isn't it cute that she has a bunny too? **


	5. Pink dresses and limos

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

It was early morning and Umi lay sleeping in her new bed, not even flinching when Mitskuni sat on the edge next to her. He stared at her; see looked so peaceful when she was sleeping too bad he had to wake up.

"Umi-chan" he said shaking her.

"What?" she replied yawning.

"You need to get up, breakfast is getting cold" he said.

"Okay" she muttered dragging her self out of bed and then following him downstairs.

"Good morning" Honey said sitting down at the massive table in the dining room.

"Today we're attending a party, and we'd like you two to come with us" Mr. Haninozuka announced.

"I've arranged for a designer dress to arrive for you miss Meoki" Mrs. Haninozuka said.

"Thank you" Umi replied.

"I believe your host club friends will be in attendance, Mitskuni. Please introduce Umi to others so she wouldn't be nervous at the social events we attend often" his mother continued.

"Yes ma'am" he replied.

Umi was stunned at all the food that lay on the table. Some she hadn't even heard of before now. See could see that Mitskuni really like cinnamon buns from the amount of icing on his face. First she tried something called couscous. She looked it over and then poked it with her fork before tasting it. 'This isn't half bad' she thought. She could really get used to this rich person food.

"Madam the dress is here" one of the maids said holding up a black bag.

"Umi dear, why don't you go try it on and show us how you look?" Mrs. Haninozuka suggested.

"Of course" she replied taking the dress bag into the bathroom and then opening it.

The dress was pink with a fringe on the bottom and sparkles. It was pretty and looked very expensive. She quickly put it on and then walked out to show the Haninozuka's.

"Wow!" Honey shouted.

"It fits you like a glove dear" Mrs. Haninozuka said.

"Thank you" Umi replied.

"Now all you need is to have your hair done by Helen and a pair of heels" she continued.

If Umi could smile this be would have been an appropriate time to, because Mr. and Mrs. Haninozuka gave her a strange look.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Haninozuka asked.

"She can't smile" Honey answered.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Mrs. Haninozuka replied.

"Yeah" Umi muttered looking at her feet.

"Well you kids best start getting ready for the event, we usually go early" Mr. Haninozuka mumbled still looking at the morning paper.

"Yes sir" they both replied and then rushed up stairs, well not Umi really because of the dress she walked slowly.

When Umi got to her room a maid named Helen came to do her hair and gave her a pair of pink sparkly flats that matched her dress. Helen but her hair up in a bun and put real flowers in her hair near the one of the loose strands that hung down near her face.

"Thank you Helen" she said after Helen was done.

"No problem miss" she replied closing the door and then leaving.

A few minutes after Helen had gone Mitskuni came to the door and knocked. She let him in and they sat and talked for a while.

"Kids! The limo is here!" Mrs. Haninozuka called.

"A limo?" Umi questioned.

"Yep! The chauffeur takes us everywhere" Honey replied as they walked down stairs and out to the long black limo that waited for them.

Umi enjoyed the limo ride, because it was the first limo she'd ever been in. Later on they dropped of Mitskuni's parents at the event and the driver stopped at his friend's houses to pick them up. Umi scowled when Tamaki stepped in the limo.

"You're that orphan girl from the other day" he said smirking.

"She's staying with my family for a while" Honey announced.

"Nice to meet you" the twins chimed in unison.

"Nice to meet you too" she replied.

"Her name is Umi" Honey said.

"That's a lovely name" Tamaki said staring at her.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" Umi mumbled.

"What?" Honey asked.

"Nothing" she replied.

When Kyouya got in the limo he sat on the other side of Umi, and being the only girl in the limo made her want to disappear. It was embarrassing being around a bunch of hott guys.

"What's wrong with her?" Tamaki whispered.

"I have ears you know" Umi said.

"She can't smile" Honey replied looking at her.

"That's peculiar" Kyouya mumbled looking down at the notebook that sat in his lap.

"I like your dress Miss Meoki" Hikaru said smiling at her.

"Thank you, Mitskuni's parents got it for me" she replied.

"That was generous of them. To take in a stranger and buy her a VERY expensive dress" Tamaki muttered.

"Yes it was very generous of them" Umi replied adjusting the flower that sat in her hair.

"Well it was the least we could do for such a pretty lady like your self" Honey mentioned.

This would have been another good time to smile if she could. But still living the rich life even for only about a month was enough for her to try to learn how again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Review! **


	6. Movies and Spagetti

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club **

**Or **

**Love etc. by Pet Shop Boys**

Umi quickly checked the time, 12:45. It would be another fifteen minutes before they would get back to the venue the party was being held at. She signed and then looked back up at the others in the limo before digging through her clutch bag and then turning on her Ipod. Turns out everyone was able to hear the song playing, 'Love etc.' by Pet Shop Boys.

"I love this song!" Mitskuni exclaimed.

"You can hear it?" Umi asked.

"Yea" he replied.

"Oh sorry" she replied turning it down.

"No, you don't have to we like that song" he said.

"Oh okay then" she muttered turning it up again.

By the time the song had ended they had gotten back to the venue and the event had just begun. Umi was stunned to see all the fanciful ball gowns and people talking, it was all so much to take in. Honey helped her out of the limo and then immediately led her to his parents.

"Oh there they are" Mrs. Haninozuka said motioning to them.

"Who's the one with the blue hair?" the woman whispered.

"That's Umi; she's staying with us for a while. But my husband and I are considering adopting her" she replied in a whisper not loud enough for Umi or Mitskuni to hear.

"Come on Umi-chan, let's go meet up with my friends" Mitskuni said.

"Whatever you say" Umi muttered following him.

They went inside the large house the party was at and into what looked like a meeting room. All the other boys were sitting at the table and Mitskuni made sure to close and lock before sitting down. Tamaki's eyes instantly flickered over to Umi who was again toggling with her hair.

"So Miss Meoki, will you be coming to the host club to visit us? We'd be glad to have you join us for tea some time" Tamaki said smirking.

"Maybe" she replied slipping off her pink flats under the table because they were cramping her feet.

"Well you should. Come at noon on Monday" Tamaki continued.

"Yeah! You should Umi-chan" Mitskuni chirped.

"I'll think about it" she replied, and then someone kicked her under the table and caused her to sit straight.

"Ouch" she muttered looking down at her shin which was lightly bruised.

She looked across from her to see if she could figure out who kicked her, Tamaki sat across from her smirking. 'What is that boy's problem?' she thought. She put her head on the table and closed her eyes, she was exhausted.

"Tired Umi-chan?" Mitskuni asked.

"Yeah" she replied sheepishly.

Umi drifted into a light sleep but then that was rudely interrupted by a big of spaghetti placed in front of her face. She stared at the huge ball of spaghetti that lye in front of her and wondered how she would eat all that food.

"What's wrong?" Mitskuni asked.

"This is the most spaghetti I've ever seen" she replied.

"It is a lot..." he muttered under his breath so only she could hear him.

"Yeah" she continued as she readjusted the flowers.

Umi casually picked up her fork and took a small bite of the food. 'It's…Okay...' she thought taking a second bite and then continuing to eat the spaghetti. After five minutes of eating it little by little she was stuffed, she put the fork down and pushed the plate forward. She was exhausted, her feet hurt and she was so tired. She just wanted to go to sleep, which is what would probably happen on the limo ride back.

"What time is it" she muttered.

"Promptly six" Kyouya replied looking up from his watch.

"Thanks" she replied.

"I wanna go home" Mitskuni whined.

Then he got up and grabbed Umi's hand leading her out of the room and out to the lawn of the venue and then to his parents.

"Me and Umi are getting a ride home" he announced.

"That's fine with us dear" his mother replied.

So then they walked to the limo and instructed the driver to take them home. Just like she thought, Umi fell asleep in the limo with her head on Mitskuni's shoulder. He didn't mind though he just let her sleep. When they reached the mansion her shook her awake, thanked the driver and then went inside. Umi went straight to her room and replaced the dress with her pajamas and then went back down stairs.

"Going back to sleep?" Mitskuni asked after seeing her in her pajamas.

"Probably, and what are you gonna do?" she replied.

"I'm going to watch a movie" he replied waving a disc in her face.

"May I join you?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied grabbing his bowl of popcorn, putting the disc in and then flopping down on the couch next to Umi.

Umi grabbed a handful of popcorn and then started to eat it as Mitskuni turned off the lights and the movie began.

"Wow that movie was great" Umi announced after it had ended.

"Yea, I love that movie" Mitskuni muttered.

"I think it's the best one I've ever seen" she replied.

"Well I'm going to bed, good night Umi-chan" Mitskuni said with a wave before he headed up stairs and then shut his door.

Umi decided to go to her room too so she could maybe read or draw. But when she sat on her bed she quickly started to doze off, so she went to sleep.

"Good night Sky" she whispered to the light blue stuffed rabbit that lay in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Review! **

**Wow bunch of people like this story! YAY! **

**:3**

**Thanks for favoriting this story! **

**So long my readers! **


	7. Bunnies

**I'm so happy about all the emails I get about people **

**adding the story to their favorites list!**

**Thanks so much! **

**If I hadn't mentioned, Hollowed Hearts Pro. **

**Is making a video version of my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**On with the story! **

Umi yawned and rubbed her eyes, she didn't know what time it was but it was still dark out. She looked around for Sky and found her sitting blissfully on the floor. Then she noticed a certain pink bunny next to Sky and a certain blonde sitting next her.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"I've been here for a while actually" he replied as he ran a hand through his soft blonde hair.

Umi grabbed her brush off the table next to her and brushed her tangle navy blue hair. Her hair had never been this messy before, it was defiantly a mess. She pulled on the brush handle hard as she tried to work her way through a knot.

"I'll help you" Mitskuni said taking the brush from her hand and them using his nimble fingers to gently separate each part of the knot.

His soft hand rubbed against her cheek as he finished getting the knot out.

"Sorry" he said.

"No, no it's fine" she replied turning and then putting a hand to her cheek.

"What time is it?" Umi asked turning back to face him.

"4:30" he replied.

"Wow it's pretty early" she muttered, again rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave now" Mitskuni said walked out of her and quietly shutting the door.

She signed when saw Usa-chan still sitting next to Sky on the floor. 'He really needs to keep up with his stuff" she thought as she carefully picked up the small stuffed rabbit and placed it next to her, looking it over carefully.

"Hand stitched..." she mumbled rubbing her fingers over the stitching that ran along the side of the small rabbit.

She looked at Usa-chan and compared the form to Sky. Sky was slightly smaller and of course different in color, but other than that they were practically identical. She picked up Usa-chan and put on her slippers before quietly shuffling down the hall to Mitskuni's room. She knock lightly and the door just opened it's self, so she let her self in. She found him sleeping soundly on the beanbag chair that lye to the left of a small book shelf. Every now in then he would shiver so Umi got a small blanket and laid it gently over him and then put Usa-chan in his arms. His eyelids fluttered and then his eyes opened exposing his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Thank you" he mumbled smiling sweetly and then pulling Usa-chan closer to him.

"No problem" she replied and then she started to leave his room.

"Wait" he said "You should hang out with me at the host club today"

"Okay" she replied "You know school is in half an hour right?"

"NOPE!" he replied jumping up and then quickly brushed his hair, grabbed his uniform and ran for the bathroom.

She walked calmly back to her room and then pulled on her white ripped skinny jeans and her black tee-shirt. 'This will be interesting' she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo for Hollowed Hearts Pro! <strong>

**Kinda short this time...Sorry  
><strong>


	8. Cake?

**Happy thanksgiving!**

**I don't own Ouran high school host club**

* * *

><p>The limo driver dropped them off at school and as soon as they were out Honey grabbed Umi's hand and practically dragged her to the room the host club was in.<p>

"Welcome" Tamaki said, pushing Mitskuni out of the way so he could get to Umi.

"Ow!" Mitskuni exclaimed.

"Are you alright?" Umi asked after Mori picked him up and carried him to the couch.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied.

She walked over to Tamaki and immediately kicked him in the shin.

"Now you two are even" she announced before she went back and sat by Mitskuni.

The twins followed her around like puppy dogs and Kyouya seemed to stare at her from time to time. Tamaki was begging for attention, due to the fact he was rolling on the floor complaining about how much his shin hurt. Umi paid no attention to him. To her he was just an annoying rich idiot, and she wasn't afraid to voice her opinion. Mori walked away and then retuned with a slice of cake and two forks.

"Thank you Takashi" Honey chimed as he grabbed a fork before handing the other one to Umi.

"Do you expect me to taste that?" she asked looking the cake over.

"Yes! Just try it Umi-chan!" he replied.

"If you say so" she muttered, as she slowly ate a small bite of it.

"Not bad" she said as she put the fork down on a napkin.

"I love cake!" he exclaimed.

"I can see that" she muttered.

"Um Mitskuni, you have icing in your hair" she said poking him.

He grabbed the lock of blonde hair and licked the icing off; this was very strange to Umi. Once he found another lock of hair with icing on it he tried to hand it to Umi. 'He is so weird sometimes' she thought. Mitskuni burst into tears.

"Oh my" Umi said "What's wrong Mitskuni?"

"You-You **hiccup **don't like me any more" he replied between sobs

"Its okay, it's okay. I still like you Mitskuni" she said hugging him.

"Okay" he replied.

Two hours had gone by and Umi was practically sleeping on one of the many couches. Tamaki grabbed Umi by the hand and practically dragged her into the hallway.

"What is your problem!" she said in anger.

"You" he replied simply "I can't stop thinking about you"

"What?" she asked stunned.

"Umi please hear me out. I like you, and I wish we were closer friend than we are" he explained.

"Please just please understand that" he finished.

She was speechless. Was she being played? Is she hearing things? Or does Tamaki like her? This was her first hearing a boy say he liked her and it was more confusing than anything. She stood there staring at him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Thanks for reading~<strong>

**~Please review~ **


	9. Midori

**I don't own OHSHC**

**So I've been crazy busy with writing new stories **

**And additions to old stories….And I seem to have neglected smile….**

**So it's back….And I'm sorry for neglecting to write…**

**I missed this story too! **

* * *

><p>Tamaki's words lingered in Umi's mind as she instead of taking the limo with Mitskuni, walked back to the mansion. When she arrived she noticed a girl with white hair and green bangs sitting outside.<p>

"Midori" she called quickening her step "Long time no see"

"Yeah, I heard you live with the Haninozuka's now, right?" she asked removing the hood on her jacket.

"Yeah, it's cool. But where on earth have you been? It was like you disappeared from the orphanage" she replied.

"I did disappear. Well actually I was staying with this rich idiot and I just up and left. Hit the road and moved to Seattle" she explained.

"Sounds fun" Umi replied.

"Eh, I guess you could say that" she added.

"Well I have to go do my homework see ya" Umi said picking up her book bag and going into the house.

Inside Tamaki sat at the dining room table next to Mitskuni who was tutoring him in Math and Science. Mitskuni could barley reach the table so he was sitting on a stack of text books that looks like they could easily fall at any moment. She began to walk to the stairs when Midori entered the mansion and walked over to Tamaki.

"Are you ready to go yet?" she asked.

"Almost" he replied.

"Just hurry up I wanna go home" she said slapping him in the back of the head.

Midori was Tamaki's sister. She had run away from home and eventually went to the same orphanage as Umi for about a month but disappeared after. Tamaki was nice older brother though his sister hated him deeply.

"Umi-chan!" Tamaki called out, running to her and hugging her.

"Tamaki-san, hello" she replied.

"Did you enjoy your time at the host club today?" he asked.

"It was okay. Oh and you have very soft couches" she replied.

"TAMAKI HURRY THE HECK UP!" Midori shouted.

"Coming little sister!" he said following her out the door but not before blowing Umi a kiss.

'That boy confuses me so much' she thought 'and who would have guessed Midori does have a family! That's good for her'

* * *

><p><strong>~Thanks for reading~<strong>

**Sorry for the short chappy**

**Review! **


	10. Holidays

**Ello thurr! **

**Tamaki: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Me: sleeping more or less :3, everyone needs some vacation time**

**Tamaki: No excuse**

**Me: shut your trap pretty boy! At least I came back for once!**

**Tamaki: she doesn't own OHSHC**

**Update dedication: to my BFF! **

* * *

><p>Her eyes were heavily lidded as she sat on the small orange ottoman it the living room. The Haninozuka had family movie night almost every Tuesday night, and she hoped 'Titanic' would end soon. It would be rude to just walk out. She toyed with the sting that hung off the bottom of her black and white shorts as the credit began to roll up the screen.<p>

'Finally' she thought.

"Umi-chan, what would you like me to get you for Christmas?" Honey asked as he batted at her navy blue hair that rested on her left shoulder in a ponytail.

"Huh?" she replied zoning "Oh. Um well I don't really want anything"

"Don't want anything? Do you mean that modestly?" asked.

"No sir. I don't want anything" she answered.

"Are you sure Umi-chan?" Honey added.

"Yepp" she replied "well I've never really been part of Christmas"

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"Usually I got five bucks and a candy cane from my foster parents and I had to watch they're real kids open their presents" she explained.

"That's terrible" exclaimed.

Umi nodded. She always wondered what it would be like to open a present, go caroling or maybe even decorate a Christmas tree. None of those had she ever done, sadly.

"Well this year shall be different. We'll all have a wonder Christmas and you as the newest member of the Haninozuka family will be included" concluded.

A maid brought in a tray of warm sugar cookies and eggnog, while another carried in the pre-picked tree. The cookies looked amazing and the smell of pine. Oh that wonderful smell! Honey placed a small half filled cup of eggnog along with a few cookies in front of Umi smiling like he usually did. She yawned and in stead of eating the offerings she walked up to her room. A few minutes later she returned with Sky in her arms. She didn't want to spend her first real Christmas without Sky. Honey's beautiful brown eyes lit up with joy and he quickly ran up to his room and returned soon after with Usa-chan and a large Santa hat. He put Usa-chan down on the couch and then nicely dropped the Santa hat on Umi's head.

"Perfect" he said looking at her with the hat on.

"Thanks I guess" she replied.

"Tomorrow is the annual Ootori Holiday party, and I expect you two to be on your BEST behavior. But still have fun" Mrs. Haninozuka announced.

"Yay another party! I hope there'll be cake!" Honey cheered.

"Woo" Umi cheered lackadaisically.

"So I'm guessing you're not excited?" Honey asked.

"I was kidding" Umi replied.

'Wow' Umi thought 'things couldn't be more perfect'.

She hugged Sky closer to her chest and then something amazing happened. She looked out the window and as if it was just for her, it had begun snowing. Not just flurries, huge snow drifts. What a wonderful time to smile…If she could. At least Mitskuni could smile for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Please review! **

**:3 **

**What a wonderful holiday season so far! Am I right? What's your favorite part of the holidays! Review your reply! :3 **

**Happy reading ~ShutUpAndLetMeGo  
><strong>


End file.
